Graduation
by Child of the Muse
Summary: Written for the quidditch fanfiction competition


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, I'm not J.K. Rowling, and I receive no remuneration off this narrative.**

**Person to write about: Marlene McKinnon**

**Scene: Graduation**

**Prompts: ****Optional prompts:**

**9. (quote) A man is not old until regrets take the place of dreams. John Barrymore**

**10. (word) pencil**

**14. (word) sealing**

* * *

Lily had been excited about graduating Hogwarts for a long time and she wanted to be early to the leaving feast. But she was more weary. In truth, she didn't really want to leave. Sure, there were bigger better things out there in the world, things she'd been preparing for since she first came here to learn magic. But nothing could compare to the memories and magic and the feel of family that had been captured in this dorm, in this house, in this castle, and on these grounds. It made her feel nostalgic.

"You can go without me, Lils."

"But why? I thought we were going to get to the leaving feast early?"

"You can. But...Lily, I think I'm really going to miss Hogwarts. I mean, out in the real world, if you make mistakes, you don't really get second chances. You don't _get_ to try tomorrow. What if I fail? What if I make a mistake and I can't fix it? What if I chose the wrong owl and newt classes to take and I don't like my job? I mean, looking back on it I thought I was sure. But I don't think I was old enough to make that kind of decision. I don't think I was ready. I'm _still_ not sure I'm ready."

"Ok than. That's the answer. You aren't ready. So here's what you do. Get the job you were originally going to get, work there for awhile, and see if you are happy. If your not happy, there is training that you can get for a new job. But if you are happy, than this right now is just nerves. And don't worry about screwing up, Marlene. You won't screw up anything you can't fix. You've always been very wise about that."

"Thank you Lily."

"Not a problem. So...leaving feast?"

She tried to smile and be happy as they walked from Gryffindor tower to the leaving feast. She turned for one last look at the fat lady and smiled. She was going to miss this.

They made their way to the great hall and eventually, it filled with all the students at the end of year feast and everyone was sitting down and smiling and laughing and joking. Dumbledore rose from his seat and walked to the podium.

"My friends, my esteemed colleagues, my wonderful Hogwarts Professors, and all you wonderful students, I won't waste your time with a well rehearsed speech before you have the stomach to bear it. With that said, tuck in!"

And wasn't that just like Dumbledore? She was going to miss him terribly. He was always so eccentric.

She took his advice and ate all she could, knowing this was the last Hogwarts feast she would ever eat. The taste was bittersweet.

When most everyone was through eating, Albus Dumbledore walked up to the podium again.

"Another year has passed and we are now all another year older and another year wiser, and perhaps a few of us are even more wrinkly." A few laughs were scattered across the great hall. "Hopefully those who are returning to learn more will fill their heads with all the junk they can during the summer so that we may re-fill your minds with magic. But to those who are leaving Hogwarts today, we must take special note. So, to the Slytherins. You don't wish for anyone else's pity or charity. You will fight to the end of your last breath to make your own way in this world and with the cunning, determination, drive, and ambition you possess, you will no doubt do so. But take care in the way you go about achieving your ends, for some paths can alienate while others may become your salvation. Don't be afraid to take risks! And don't be afraid to ask for advice. After all, it is a foolish man who ignores the words of those who have walked down the road farther than he has. I am afraid that you are misunderstood, as snakes most often are. Here at Hogwarts, you have lived against the other three houses and now you are going out to live amongst the world, which some of you may feel does not understand you. But take heart, for not all will misunderstand the things that make you who you are. Indeed, someday, you will be appreciated. For Slytherin can be the house of heroes just as much as any Gryffindor. So for you Slytherins, I wish upon you hope. Because the day you let your hope die is the day you lose your ambition. So please never lose that secret burning drive that makes you who you are."

There were no loud whoops or hollars from the Slytherin table. They didn't clap particularly hard. But if you looked behind their carefully controlled masks, you could see that some really were grateful for the good faith of their headmaster. She didn't blame them. So few people trusted Slytherins...

"To the Ravenclaws. You survive on knowledge for the sake of knowledge. You are the innovators, the inventors, the researchers, and the perfectionists. There is little I could tell you that most of you likely do not already know of have not already thought about, as many of you have much wisdom. But if I may, please listen to the parted advice of an old man. Life is not about relishing in your perfection, but in relishing the imperfect moments that make you perfect. Because sometimes, the best way to get where you are going, is through trial and error. If one door closes, another will always open. And when in doubt, turn to those wise owls around you. Seek wisdom and hold it close, for this always has been and always will be your guiding light. I wish upon you, the wisdom to determine what is right from what is easy and the ability to tell the difference. May your intellect never waver and your wisdom never fail."

Many Ravenclaws were teary eyed by the time Dumbledore finished his speech.

"To the Hufflepuffs. You are all particularly good at finding things, which will be helpful as you find your way through this life. You will no doubt have to jump through many hurtles, but with each achievement you make and each hurtle you jump over, you will become a better stronger person. So don't be afraid to do the impossible. Because sometimes, our dreams are only a leap away. We simply must have the courage to take that leap. I wish upon you, the courage to stand in the face of darkness and to let your light hearted sweet spirited natures guide your way. May you never lose the light inside you and may you never be faced with regret. Always remember that a man is not old until regrets take the place of dreams."

The only house that wasn't teary eyed were the Slytherin's, many of whom, were unused to affection. She sorely wished she hadn't misunderstood them. She'd never realized that they needed more affection than anyone. They just didn't know how to ask for it.

"To the rather rambunctious Gryffindors." There were roars of approval and beating on the table as Dumbledore's eyes twinkled merrily. "You are brave, strong willed, and you have quite a bit of nerve, I daresay. It is your courage in these trying times that will set you apart and your chivalrous natures that will make you stand out in others minds. But I must employ a word of caution. Do not let your daring nature control you into making impetuous decisions. Think before you act and you may realize that what you are at first determined to succeed in, may not be the thing to act for. However, should you find that it is, do not let it go. Push through and you will always succeed. I hope for you, Gryffindor house, that you will never lose your kindness or your ability to shoulder other through even the worst of situations. But remember not to forget to look for a shoulder to lean on yourself. And in times like these, the best person to lean on is the one you have always leaned on. Look to your friends, and you will succeed.

And thus concludes another year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. If the first through sixth year could please take the carriages to the train and if the Seventh years will please line up?"

And than their names were being called and there were gasps everywhere. But she couldn't see what everyone was talking about until it was her turn. Name after name was called up to the front and when hers was called, she teared up. The sorting hat that had sorted her at eleven years old was waiting for her.

"McKinnon, Marlene!"

She walked to the sorting hat, unsure of what to expect, and sat down as the hat was placed on her head. And just like that, she felt like she was eleven years old again.

"_I am here to give all the students one last piece of advice. For you miss McKinnon, I give you this. When your heart is in the right place, there is no reason not to follow your dreams."_

And than a scroll appeared in her hand and that was it. She had graduated from Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. A part of her wanted to jump for joy. The other wanted to cry as Albus Dumbledore handed her a muggle pencil with a smile. "I'm a stickler for the little traditions, you know."

When everyone had been imparted their advice, they walked out of the front doors, which sealed up behind them, sealing their past from their future. They made their way down to the docks at different paces. But everyone got where they were going eventually. Lily was going on about something James said to her while James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter were all ganged up ahead, joking and laughing and even still, pranking...but pranking each other time, turning their hair different colors.

Her heart beat just slightly faster as the boats that could have easily fit three to one when they were smaller, now were only able to fit two at the most as they climbed in.

"I'm going with James."

"Alright. Have fun."

And she watched from afar as James helped Lily into their little wooden boat. When they'd first come to Hogwarts, Lily had gone across with herself and Severus. Now she was crossing that threshold with James only and she was crossing the threshold alone. My how things change.

She turned back to the castle one last time. It stood tall and proud in the distance but there was an air of sadness about it. As if the castle was saying goodbye to all the students within it's walls.

And as she turned back to Hogwarts and saw it standing tall and proud in the distance, she smiled for the first time that day. She'd accomplished something.

She'd made it.


End file.
